


Artemis Fowl: The Duo Paradox

by EmileTheWatcher



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmileTheWatcher/pseuds/EmileTheWatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six Months after The Time Paradox, Something is amiss with Captain Holly Short, Dangerous Criminals are loose and its up to Artemis to figure out the puzzle of Holly's condition and save the Lower Elements from destruction. Will he solve it in time?</p><p>Will be Updating slowly as I work over chapters, making changes and what not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artemis Fowl: The Duo Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> Right, my first update here on AO3. got to say, so far, after using it for all of five minutes and while its even in Beta, that wait to get in was well worth it, and I may move most of my works here from FFnet. Its a great site and hopefully if people like what I write, you'll see lots of updates from me! Until then, I leave with the first chapter of my Story, Artemis Fowl: and the Duo Paradox {Known as the Parabola Paradox on FFnet}

 

**the legal stuff saying Eoin Coffer owns all this and I've just had the honor of reading his books, oh and that the only thing I own is the story line.**

_**Artemis Fowl: The Parabola Paradox** _

_**Fan Fiction By: Emile the Watcher** _

_**Chapter 1: Growing Pains** _

* * *

_-Unknown LEP holding cell, off the coast of Ireland, Six Months after The Time Paradox-_

* * *

 She slipped into the room behind the guard, who paid no notice to her, Foaly's stupid scanners and security were no match for her intelligent bugs. Shame on Foaly for falling for the same trick twice. Perhaps he thought it beneath her, stupid centaur. They had tried to bury the location of where they kept their 'special' prisoner, but they had only made it that much mire obvious. She glanced around the room as the guard walked out, after all, there was nothing wrong, nothing at all.

The room was a plan white walled room, only noticing facts was the cube that floated in the center, stock still, and the little human who sat staring at the door the guard had just walked out from. She paid no attention to her either, as was the plan. She walked closer and nearly tripped one of Foaly's alarms, nearly. But her new cam-foil fooled all of fairy sensors. She grinned to her self as she walked closer to the glass. You think they would have put her in a more secure location than this since she had escaped into this time.

She reached out and tapped the glass causing the human inside to jump vividly. She looked directly at where she tapped and apparently tried to speak, but her box was sound proof. Deciding to show her self She took off her foil and watched as the human grinned savagely. She mouthed three more words at the small pixie standing outside her box.

'Hello Opal Koboi'

* * *

_-New Haven-Holly Shorts Apartment-_

* * *

 The Buzzing alarm pulled her out of her short sleep and she rolled out of bed in surprise born on only getting to sleep a few hours ago. Captain Holly Short glared at the small buzzing alarm that had ended her sleep. After another late night of searching for the Opal from the past had left her with a few short hours of sleep. Yawning and stretching Holly walked into her bathroom, shedding out of her LEPRecon suit she stepped into her shower and tried to wash away her urge to sleep with some cold water. As the water splashed over her face she shivered at the sudden cold and shook her head to rid the shock. She washed briskly and stepped out of her bathroom wrapping a large towel around herself she walked to her closet and sorted through some of her clothes. Grabbing her spare LEPRecon suit she dressed quickly and made sure she had her Neutrino before heading for the door.

As she reached for the switch on the side she gasped in pain and fell to her knees while clasping her right hand over her upper left arm. She glanced through tear filled eyes at her arm as she drew her sleeve up and got nauseous as her muscle shuddered violently and another wave of pain drove through her arm. She hissed in pain and bent over double panting on the floor as her eyes continued to water. She had two thoughts go through her mind as another spike of pain dragged across her nerves.

" _Why isn't my magic stopping this?"_

" _Holly Short crying at a little pain, If Trouble could see me now."_

She straightened and stood up staring at her quivering arm, the muscles stopped moving and she sighed in relief as the pain stopped and she turned towards the door only to scream in pain as her arm tried to move in a way it wasn't supposed to and she fell backwards into a dark abyss.

She blinked her eyes a few times as consciousness rushed back to her with sounds of somebody knocking on her door and calling her name. She rolled up onto her feet and glanced down at her arm, the muscles still quivered a littler bit but there was no pain.

"Captain Short! Respond! HOLLY!" The voice had become persistent and Holly walked up to the door and hit the open switch just in time to catch Trouble Kelp as he went to knock on her door again.

"Whoa" Holly braced Trouble back up and pushed him back into the hall.

"Don't you know you can't enter a ladies house without permission Commander?" Holly asked as she followed Trouble out into the hall and closed the door behind her. Trouble glared at her.

"Why didn't you report for shift, and why didn't you answer the first five times?" He demanded of her

"Whoa, What do you mean, I can't be that late." Holly raised her hands in submission, a rare gesture for her. "Only about 10 minutes right?"

Troubles face took on a worried look "Are you alright Holly?"

Holly shrugged "I'm fine, why?"

"Because, You aren't late for patrol, you missed it, it's almost time for you next shift..."

"You mean..." Holly drew off

Trouble nodded "You've been MIA for a three days. You didn't answer you're phone and you didn't answer when we came over. The only reason I knew you were here today is because of our thermal detection."

"Three days..." Holly blew her breath out "Wow..."

"So, Now I'm asking as you're Commander, Captain Short, Are you well enough for you're patrol?"

Holly shook her head and saluted "Yes, Sir" She said quickly still trying to get over the shock of finding out how long she had been out. He nodded and gestured for her to follow as he turned towards the stairway of her apartment. She glanced once more at her arm before making sure her door was locked and following him.

As they exited the building and headed for Police Plaza Trouble turned his head to look at her. "So, what happened Captain?"

Holly Shrugged again "I'm not sure, sir, I think I was just exhausted from all the late shifts I've been pulling trying to find the Opal from the past."

"I suppose, but three days Holly?"

Holly just grimaced "Must have been really tired"

Trouble raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "I think we should the Medics look at you."

"Really, Commander, I'm fine"

"Yea, Well, you're shift will wait until the Warlocks agree."

Holly growled softly under her breath as they continued their walk.

* * *

_-Police Plaza-35 Minutes Later-_

* * *

 As they walked into Police Plaza, Trouble was instantly bombarded with elves with some urgent issue. Trouble sighed and beckoned at a Warlock to come over. As he approached Trouble called out as he walked off "Check out Captain Short" He said as he vanished inside the mob of fairies.

The Warlock glanced at her "I'm fine, really"

He shook his head "I ain't disobeying Trouble, hold still this will only take a moment." His hands glowed with magic and he passed them over her body. She closed her eyes and concentrated on him not finding something wrong with her arm. He reached her feet and she sighed.

"Not done yet, Something was up with you're leg." He said crouching down to put more focus on it.

" _LEG!"_ Holly thought in shock, hopping that it didn't spasm now as well. She watched worried as he ran his hands over her leg a few times and winced when he squeezed hard.

"Odd, you muscles in your leg seem like they aren't alined right, as if the bones been turned some way it shouldn't." He glanced up at her "Have you broken, or twisted, you're leg recently, and maybe healed it before setting it?"

Holly shook her head "Not that I know of, and I think I would notice something like that."

The warlock nodded "Well aside from you're leg, and it doesn't appear to hamper you in anyway, you're fit for duty Captain, I'll let Trouble know so you can go get ready for you're shift."

Holly nodded her thanks and ran off to the locker room to get ready.

_-15 Minutes Later-_

Holly had just left the locker room and was on her way to the chutes to head topside when she heard her name being called over the Intercom.

" _Captain Holly Short, Report to the Tech Booth ASAP"_

She groaned and wondered what Foaly could want before turning around and jogging back through the lobby to Foaly's Tech booth. As she approached the doors slid open and she saw all the ranking commanders gathered around a screen of Foaly's. Feeling her instincts kick into over drive and her bottom drop out of her gut, Holly doubted she was going to go on patrol today either. She ran in and saluted "Captain Holly Short reporting for duty." The doors closed and the council and commanders turned to look at her. Trouble waved her down "At easy Captain, although I'll doubt you'll remain that way for long." Holly looked at him as he beckoned her over to the screen.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"This" Wing Commander Vinyaya said tapping the screen, looking down at it Holly realized it was the cell where they kept their Opal from this time. Her gut began to clench and her face hardened as she watched.

On screen she watched the human Opal suddenly jump and look at a wall of her cube, she suddenly smiled and mouthed a word, before the screen flicked out for half a second and she vanished from her cube. "...no..." Holly whispered to herself.

"Oh, yes" Foaly said as he walked up behind her. "I have no idea how she did it but you can assume that the past Opal is involved in some way"

Holly didn't even hear him as one thought echoed though her head _"Artemis..."_ she thought in shock _"Somebody has to warn him..."_

"What are we doing to catch her?" She asked as she turned and grabbed one of Foaly's LEP suits off the table.

"The same things we've been trying with the past Opal," Trouble replied "What are you doing Captain?" He asked her as she slipped into the suit.

"Topside," she replied, "Somebody's got t-" She never finished her sentence as her leg suddenly clenched and she fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"HOLLY!" Foaly and Trouble called out at the same time. Holly meanwhile was shaking with pain from her leg as she cried out again from another spasm.

"What's wrong?" Trouble asked as he knelt down by her shaking form and tried to hold her still, while Foaly went to the intercom to try and get a Warlock in to the tech booth.

Holly felt consciousness start to slip from her grasp and for once she went into it, anything to escape the pain...

* * *

_-Fowl Manor, Ireland, 2 Hours Ago-_

* * *

 "At peace, Commander, I doubt anybody knows about this" Artemis soothed the raging Trouble for calling him at Police Plaza.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU FOWL?" Trouble shouted into his computer screen, glad that his office was sound proof. "Just cause you've helped the People before doesn't mean that you can call my office when ever you want, what is somebody walked in?"

"First off Commander, What if's are pointless, a waste of brain power, and a waste of time. Two, It's highly unlikely that anybody would walk in as I'm sure you locked you're door as soon as you saw it was me calling."

Trouble growled under his breath, the Mud Whelp was right anyway, he _had_ locked his door the second he saw it was Artemis. "You don't need to sound so smug Fowl"

Artemis grinned into his disguised fairy phone "But it's what little fun I get to have Commander."

"I wouldn't doubt that" Trouble muttered under his breath.

Artemis sobered up "On to Business though Commander, I wonder, have you sent out Holly on a mission with in the past few days?"

Trouble shook his head "No, In fact, _Captain Short_ has been MIA for the past three days after she missed her patrol top side."

"That's exactly what worries me Commander, Holly told me that she would drop by on her way back from her shift, and she never did, plus she has not answered her communicator the last time I tried to call her."

Trouble sighed "Alright, I get it then Fowl, What do you think has happened?"

Artemis looked across his room at Butler who nodded "I honestly have no Idea Commander, I only called you to ask that you check on her."

Trouble sighed again and glanced at his clock "Alright Mud Boy, I'll check on her, Do you want me to call you when I find her?"

Artemis voice dropped an octave "Absolutely not Commander, that would be a breach of security, No, I'll shall call in a few days, I trust that should be enough time to locate her."

"Alright"

"Oh, and Commander, I would suggest checking her home" Artemis ended the call after that and looked over at Butler.

"I was right not to tell him my suspicions, wasn't I, Old Friend?"

Butler nodded again "Yes, Best to let them search first, you can feed you're theories to Foaly if they don't manage to find her."

Artemis nodded and went back to staring out his window, Butler backed slowly out of the room and left his young charge to think. Closing the door Butler turned right around to see Angeline Fowl standing at the top of the stairs.

"Is he still worried about Holly?" She asked him while she watched him with a calm air.

Butler nodded "Yes Ma'am"

Angeline sighed "Oh, My poor Arty, Let me know if I can do anything to help, would you?"

Butler nodded again "Yes, Ma'am, Although, right now, I think he just needs to be alone."

Angeline nodded before turning around to head down the stairs, it seemed that Myles didn't want daddy at the moment.

Butler watched her go before resuming his guard post at Artemis's door. He hoped he would be alright, after all, Artemis was one of his few true friends.

* * *

_-Police Plaza Medical Center-_

* * *

Holly screamed again as she fisted the sheets in the med ward bed in pain, a team of healing warlocks hovered around her, all of them focusing their magic on her to try and stop her pain. Trouble stood worriedly over her while Foaly coordinated the search for the Opals. Holly's mind had long since been lost to the pain. She wasn't even really Holly anymore, she was Pain, pure and simple Pain. It washed around her in waves racking her body and causing her to see flashes of light. Although through the waves Holly experienced an out of body experience. She saw her past, her mothers death bed, her fathers funeral, Root's Death, Her journeys though time, her body falling to the floor in Foaly's Tech booth. Then she saw her present from, writhing in a hospital bed while warlocks hovered around her. Another wave of bright pain washed through her consciousness and she thought she maybe was watching her future too.

She saw herself walking through the Police Plaza, Commanders Acorns pinned to her chest.

Another wave of pain a different image

Artemis actually laughing at something that she had said.

Pain...

The next image though was the worst, she saw Artemis hugging and kissing with a Mud Woman, and Holly felt something inside her recoil away from the image.

A giant wave rushed through her as the Warlocks brought her around. She felt her body relax shaking into the sheets as sweat rolled off of her. She blinked wearily a few times and looked around for Trouble, making eye contact she attempted a feeble smile. "So, when Do I get to go on my shift?" she asked.

Trouble's worried face was replaced with a smile for an instant "I don't think anytime today Captain." he replied back as he stood up and headed for the door. "Let me know if there are any changes" he called as he walked out.

Holly glanced around at the Warlocks and felt a shiver a pain pass through her "What's wrong with me?" she asked the lead Warlock. He glanced around before answering.

"We're not exactly sure, but it seems as if you're bones themselves are changing, twisting and moving positions."

Holly blinked once, that was a bit much even for her.

"My bones are WHAT?" she asked, the what coming out as a yell.

The Warlock shrugged again "I'm afraid that's the most I can tell you Captain Short, we're confused as well, we've never seen something like this."

Holly laid back into her pillow _"What's wrong with me?"_ she asked herself as she relaxed.

"The pains gone, what did you guys do?" she asked as she fought sleep.

"Nothing, we've been able to do nothing, you're bones just stopped moving."

She nodded weakly as a peaceful blackness enveloped her for sleep.

* * *

_-Fowl Manor, Ireland, Artemis's room-_

* * *

 Artemis felt his finger vibrate and he quickly twisted his ring into position. "Holly?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope" came Troubles reply "But we did find her..." he trailed off.

"Trouble, what's wrong?" Artemis asked standing up and going over to knock on his door.

Trouble sighed as Butler came into the room and closed the door.

"Trouble?" Artemis asked again.

"I-I don't know Fowl, we found her, she was passed out in her apartment, I saw her myself, she seemed perfectly fine, except for the fact that she though she had only been out for a few hours at most."

"There's more." Artemis said.

"Yea, I escorted her to police plaza, I had a medical warlock check her over, and aside from reporting to me that her leg seemed odd she was perfectly healthy. I called her in for a briefing and she was on her way to the surface when she suddenly grabbed her leg and collapsed with a scream."

" _Holly..."_ Artemis thought to himself; to Trouble "What else happened?"

"Nothing, we took her to medical and she shook and screamed for a few hours before she just opened her eyes and asked if she could go on shift."

"Did the Warlocks have anything to say?" he asked trying to figure out a way to maybe help her.

"Just that her bones seemed to be moving and that their movement was pulling on her muscles and that was the cause of the pain."

"What about her magic-" he started "How come it's not healing her?"

"We have no clue Artemis, this is way out of our league, I never seen or heard anything about this."

Artemis said nothing, just stared into the floor as he tried to think.

"Artemis?" Trouble asked

"Yes?"

"There's one more thing, that briefing that Holly collapsed in, it was about our Opal Koboi escaping."

Artemis blinked twice as everything in his mind ground to a halt and rearranged them selves.

"How?" he asked sharply

"No clue, Foaly was tempted to call you for help but we got distracted, be on alert, she may target you."

"Not may Commander, _WILL,_ and my family too." He looked up at Butler "Koboi has escaped, get everyone gathered up and arrange for them to visit one of out new cabins." Butler nodded and walked briskly out the door.

"Fowl"

"Not now Commander, I need to see about my family's safety" Artemis said as he twisted the ring around and headed downstairs to follow to see if Butler needed any help.

When Artemis reached the lobby his parents were putting coats onto the twins while Butler loaded suitcase into the Bentley.

"Arty, what's going on?" His Father asked

"Oh, I just planned a surprise skiing trip for you guys." Artemis tried to reply casually.

"Really, you sound nervous about something. Don't lie to me, what's wrong?" Artemis Sr. asked as he took a step closer to his son.

"Nothing really Father, I just want you to be happy."

Artemis Sr. studied his son for a moment. "Alright. How long is our trip lasting?"

Artemis shrugged "That would be spoiling the surprise Father."

Artemis Sr. smiled, "Okay" He turned to the Twins "Who's ready to go skiing?"

As they headed out the door Artemis called out "Oh, Mother, a word please."

Angeline paused before waving her husband and kids along and turning back to her oldest son.

"Yes Arty, what's wrong?"

"There's another reason I'm sending you away Mother, the fairy that possessed you helped free her counterpart from this time. I'm sending you to a cabin when you should be safe."

"Arty...You're coming with us then."

Artemis shook his head "No Mother, I am her target, I won't have you getting involved again, not if I can help it."

Angeline pursed her lips "Nothing I say will change you're mind will it?"

Artemis shook his head slowly, "I am afraid not Mother, Butler will see you safely to the cabin before flying back to help watch here."

Butler had come in at this point and shook his head "I'm afraid not Artemis, I'll not leave you here alone."

Angeline turned around and began to walk out the door "I'll leave you to discuss this."

"Domovoi, I need them safe." Artemis spoke up as Butler folded his massive arms across his chest.

"No Artemis If Opal does target you first, I'm going to be here to make sure she doesn't succeed."

"Dom, Please don't make me order you to protect them, do this as a favor to me."

Butlers face hardened for a moment "If it comes to that I'll do as you say, not happily, but I'll do it."

Artemis opened his mouth but couldn't force the words out, so he changed tactics. "Please, Dom, For me, I want to know they are safe, what better way to guarantee that then send you with them? I can handle anything Opal can come up with and implement in such a short time."

Butler looked behind him at the Bentley waiting by the door, he gave a giant sigh and placed a massive hand of Artemis's shoulder. "Very well, friend, I'll do it, if there was any other way you would have arranged it already by now, right?"

Artemis nodded sharply once "With the time constraints this is the best plan to see them safely away."

Butler knelt down and gave Artemis a quick hug "Be safe then Artemis."

Artemis returned the big mans affection quickly and backed away "You as well Dom."

Butler stood up and reached under his jacket and handed Artemis a Neutrino "Keep it with you"

Artemis took the gun and readied it "Yes, Now, Go."

Butler nodded one last time and walked out the door, and got into the Bentley. Artemis watched as Butler peeled out of the drive way and drove off to the near by airport where the Fowls kept their Jets.

"Be safe." Artemis whispered as he closed the door and locked it. He retreated back upstairs, and headed into his office, closing and locking the door behind him, he drew the blinds on the window shut and sat behind his desk. As the sun faded and his room got darker the only light from his office was his desk lamp.

* * *

_-Police Plaza-Medical Center-_

* * *

 Holly opened her eyes and stared around at the empty room, tossing the sheets off her she gingerly rolled to the edge of the bed and swung her legs down. She stood up and got light headed for a moment. When she could see straight Trouble was standing in the door way with an eyebrow raised.

"And, where are we going?"

Holly just returned his eyebrow raise "Topside, somebody's got to warn Artemis."

Trouble shook his head "Already did, you lay back down till we know what's going on."

"You called him? Isn't that breaking the law?"

Trouble nodded his head "Yes, and Yes, but he called me first."

Holly stepped behind a shade to take off her hospital gown and put on her undersuit again "Are you going to order me to stay here?" she asked as she slid her legs in.

"If I have to." Trouble replied

"Are you though?" she asked as she slid in her arms and zipped the suit up.

"I would, but it would be a waste of breath as I'm sure Foaly's already planning on me saying no and has set up something to help you get up."

Holly laughed gently as she walked out from behind the shade and sat down on the bed to pull her boots on. "I'm sure."

Trouble shook his head "I should have taken you're acorns by now." he said, then sighed and tossed her helmet at her.

She caught it and grinned "Now you wouldn't do that."

He reached out of the room and grabbed a suit off the wall. "I do demand one thing of you though."

Holly looked up serious "What's that?"

Trouble walked into the room "Why are you going up if Artemis has been warned?"

Holly stopped for a few moments and blinked her eyes a few times, she reached up and touched the edge of the socket that held Artemis's eye. "I-I'm not sure, I'm worried about him I guess, Knowing him he has some plan that may require fairy's in someway, plus, its highly likely that Opal will go after him first since he the easiest to get who can match her brains, maybe even surpass them."

Holly stood up and Trouble handed her a Neutrino. "Did you come here to arm me, or stop me?"

Trouble shrugged "Honestly I hadn't made up my mind, I brought all that just in case."

Holly nodded and stood up saluting "Wish me luck then?"

Trouble nodded and stepped out of the way "Tara is waiting for you."

She nodded and took off running down the Medical Center.

* * *

_-Fowl Manor, Ireland, 2 hours later-_

* * *

 Artemis sat in his office still, his eyes closed and his mind running at top speed, when the knock came on his window he readied his Neutrino and stood up. He walked over to the window and fingered the controls to raise the blinds. Taking a breath he pressed the button and aimed his Neutrino at the fairy who was floating outside his window.

"Really?" Holly asked "You're pointing a Neutrino, at Me?"

"Holly" Artemis breathed out and unlocked the window and stood back as Holly flew in and hovered at his eye line. "By the way, Fowl, you need to aim a little lower, might actually kill somebody shooting them in the head."

Artemis looked at the gun in his hand "If it was Opal I don't think anybody would have minded much."

Holly hovered forward and gave him a quick hug. "I Agree" she said as he stiffened. She backed off quickly and disengaged her wings, dropping to the floor with a slight thump.

Artemis brushed his suit off and used that movement to regain his composure, he moved over to his desk and sat down in one of the chairs in front of it. Holly walked over and hopped up into the chair oppisite.

"You seem bigger."

Holly raised an eyebrow at him "Are you calling me fat Fowl?"

Artemis blinked and stuttered a bit "A-N-No, I just mean that you seem uh...taller" _"What's wrong with me?" he asked himself "Why can't I talk straight around her, 'Uh's' not even a word, and I stuttered to"_

Holly just grinned at him "Relax Artemis, I was just pulling you leg, I don't feel any different, although the suit does seem to be a lot tighter on my though."

Artemis just waved a hand "It's of no matter, I'm more curious of what has been paining you."

Holly's face grew somber "I have no idea Artemis" she glanced to the left "It comes in waves and almost sends me into shock every time according to the warlocks."

"Do they know why you're magic has apparently no effect on it?"

She shook her head somberly "No, I've decided to just go about my day and hope that if it strikes it won't be during anytime serious."

Artemis nodded his head and looked down at his hand as the ring on it vibrated.

He hummed and twisted the ring "Yes, Trouble?" he asked, Holly raised an eye at him.

"Has Short made it up there yet?"

"Yes, shes here, thanks for the heads up, I almost shot her."

Holly covered her mouth and giggled.

Artemis himself felt his lips curve into a small smile as Trouble sputtered on his end "Sh-SH-SHOT HER?"

"Relax Commander, I'm joking with you."

"That's not funny Fowl" Trouble demanded. Artemis would have had a smart reply for that but he was distracted by Holly bending over in her seat holding her stomach.

She groaned as she dropped out of the seat and lay on her side.

"Holly?" Artemis asked urgently standing up and kneeling down next to his writhing friend.

Holly took a deep shuddering breath and cried out as he spine stiffened her body almost bent in half backwards, Artemis taking a hasty step backwards to avoid being hit by her. He cleared the chairs away and backed up.

"Ch-Che-Chest" She gasped out as she folded back in on herself.

Artemis bent back over her "Holly, can you hear me? What's going on."

"HURTS!" she cried out as she collapsed into another wave of unconsciousness.

Artemis lifted his hand back to his face. "Trouble, get Foaly up here, Now!" he said closing the link. Bending down he scooped up the twitching Holly and carried her out of his office and into his room. He laid her on the bed and backed away, afraid he might damage her more. He glanced out the window and hoped that the Fairy's would hurry, that or Butler would come home. He glanced back at the bed when he heard a what sounded like clothing ripping, he fretted for a second that she had accidentally tore his bed spread but felt his eyes widen as the sides of her suit started to rip. Seeing a line start across her chest he quickly covered her up and watched, listening to the rest of her suit rip. He noticed that she did seem to be getting bigger and adjusted the comforter to keep her covered. When she finally stopped twitching and laid still Artemis sighed.

"What's wrong with you Holly?" he asked no one in particular as night took full hold on the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there ya go, I know I'm not the best writer, but I hope to find a new and better home here.
> 
> Peace,
> 
> -Emile


End file.
